


I'm Always Tired But Never Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its just fluff folks, M/M, Oneshot, This Is STUPID, all the cliches, cheesy as heck, enjoy, gay as heck, just take it i, teenager Dipper pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper is just trying to get some sleep. Bill doesn't feel like cooperating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cipherbme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherbme/gifts).



> greetings!
> 
> here's a real fluffy thing I wrote. It's p cringe but ya. *shoves* h a v e i t.
> 
> I wanted to gift this to a really sweet person, although it's not really a gift bc it's bad?? dunno. I'm s o r r y.

Dipper was tired. _Extremely_ tired. Exhausted, actually. He decided to go to sleep early, ditching Mabel's invitation to watch The Maze Runner with her. Although, he was almost too sure she just wanted to stare at “Dylan O'brien's gorgeous face.”

With a quick goodnight, Dipper scrambled up to his feet, leaving the lively brunette to indulge herself in a bowl of fresh popped popcorn and stare at the screen while drooling. She looked like a newborn wrapped up in a bunch of blankets while in the middle of her pillow fort and Dipper couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

The brunet trotted up the stairs lazily, opening the door to his room with a grunt. His messy bed (that he forgot to make the previous morning) was luring him to give into his sleepiness and just jump in, but with the last atom of energy in him, he went to the bathroom to do the duty. _Christ, brushing your teeth is such a pointless task. Why bother when you're going to eat and get them dirty the next day anyway?_

He got the job done fairly quickly (he might've rushed it a bit and went to “overbrushing” mode. He seriously doesn't understand how he still has his teeth) and was now cuddled up under his bedsheet, sighing contently. His eyes watered as he let out a hearty yawn, clutching the baby blue blanket close to his chest. Just as his eyes fluttered shut and he started to drift off into the world of dreams, something hit the window with a pang. Assuming it was just a random poor bird accidentally hitting the glass, he shrugged it off, sinking deeper in the comfort of his bed.

Not even a few seconds later, another pang woke him from his sweet slumber, and he was already getting irritated. He reached for his phone and earphones on his nightstand, only to find out the place was empty and he had left the items downstairs. He groaned.

Another pang.

He was now fully awake (as expected after getting three minor heart attacks from the strange and startling abusing of his bedroom window) and fully frustrated. Whoever or whatever was not letting him sleep is sure about to get a whooping. Disturbance intentional or not.

For a full minute, nothing else hit the glass and Dipper had already began to hope this nightmare he was in has ended. He let his legs fall over the edge of the bed as he groggily rubbed the tiredness out of his eye, contemplating calmly going back to sleep and forgetting about all of this nonsense. Something in him poked at him, telling him to get up and go see what is going on, and of course, like every normal being, his gut feeling won over. He got up on his feet, shivering as his warm feet slid over the cold wood floor. He walked over to the window, lazily opening it, just in time for a rock to fly over his head. 

His eyebrows shot up as his head whipped back to see _what the hell_ had just attacked and possibly tried to kill him, only to see a stone the size of a berry, lonely sitting in the middle of his room.

With a terrified expression, he barely dared to lean over the window pane, carefully looking underneath to see where the hell that rock came from. Gravity Falls is super strange and Dipper had seen a lot of weird things and anomalies in the sleepy town, but floating rocks that attack people while they're trying to sleep? Not even once.

He caught a glimpse of a human form, locks of blond hair glistering on the moonlight. He leaned closer, getting a full look of his “attacker”.

“Bill?”

Blond hair bounced as the person's head perked up, and Dipper immediately recognized the pair of honey dipped eyes staring right at him. The man gave a shit eating grin, the ends of his lips curving up just slightly. 

“Thank hell, Pine Tree. I thought I was going to have to throw Nathaniel Northwest's statue at your window.”

Dipper grimaced. “What the hell are you trying to do? Recreate Romeo and Juliet?”, he placed his elbow on the stool of the window, putting his head in his hand as he batted his lashes, “In that case; Romeo, oh Romeo, why are you _fucking insane?_ You could’ve killed me! That rock went past my head closer than how close I am to coming down and hitting you right now!”

Bill laughed, a hearty laughter Dipper knew all too well. He loved it, actually, and it was probably one of the many things he liked about the obnoxious blond, but in the current situation, he was too busy being angry to appreciate it. He crossed his arms, glaring at Bill with the pure intention to get him to say sorry. The blond never did it, but when it comes to Dipper, he had broken his rules of being prideful more than once.

Bill frowned slightly, before stomping his foot. “That’s it, I'm coming up.”

He disappeared from Dipper's sight, leaving the brunet to grin to himself. He knew what he was doing, _oh,_ he definitely knew. He was well aware of what Bill is like when it comes to Dipper and his safety, how protective he is over the other and how he's willing to do absolutely anything to make sure Dipper is okay and happy. The brunet always used Bill's overprotective behavior to his own good, and would even fake being hurt for Bill to take care of him. Sure, it was kind of mean, but it was utterly lovely to see the blond step over his own pride just for Dipper.

The brunet had already sunk deep into his mattress and under his blanket when Bill stomped in (Literally. He rushed in like a damn tornado.) shutting the door after him with brute force, making it almost pop off its hinges. He immediately walked over to Dipper and sat on his bed, right next to his feet. The mattress creaked under the new weight and Dipper shifted to look at the wall, ignoring the other.

Bill stared at his feet, fidgeting with the end of his shirt aimlessly. The room was awfully silent, the only sounds filling the air being the ones of crickets outside and the soft breathing of the pair. Bill's mouth parted slightly as he let out a sigh, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I'm sorry.”

Dipper smirked. He sat up on his bed, looking at his boyfriend with soft eyes. “It's okay, Bill, don’t worry about it.”

Bill turned his head towards the other, and Dipper's eyes widened at the sight. The blond had tears sliding down his cheeks and he looked extremely upset (which is weird, because he never shows when he is upset). Dipper frowned and crawled over to the crying man, cupping his cheeks in his hands as he looked him in the eyes. Those honey dipped eyes Dipper loved so much, they were dull with tears, and it made Dipper's heart clench.

"I-I hurt you, _Dipper."_

The brunet flinched at the use of his name, considering it was so out of character for Bill. He has always used his own unique nickname, and sometimes even pet names, but never his real name. Something was definitely wrong.

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek nervously. “Shh, it´s okay. Please don’t cry. I'm sorry, Bill, I'm really sorry. I'm fine, you're fine, we're okay, shh.”, his voice was soft as he whispered his apologies, wiping the other's tears with his thumb. Bill leaned into the touch and Dipper put his forehead against the blond's, his eyes fluttering shut. Bill's breath ghosted over his face and he gasped slightly when hands snaked around his waist. He refused to open his eyes, taking in the feeling of his boyfriend's arms around him and his warm breath on his face.

Slowly but surely, their lips crashed together and Dipper hummed into the kiss, gladly complying to the blond's demands. Bill grinned against his lips and when they pulled away, the glint of mischief was obvious in his eyes.

“Two can play this game, Pine Tree.”

Dipper's eyes widened as his mouth went slack, staring at the other dumbly. He wore a confused expression before something in his brain clicked. Then confusion turned into frustration.

“You ass! I thought you were hurt!”

Bill laughed, placing a hand on his chest. “Ow! I was hurt emotionally.” He leaned closer with a smirk, "You really thought I was that easy to fool hm? For shame, Pine Tree, for shame.”

Dipper worried his lip between his teeth in deep thought. _Oh, you´ll see._

“I just-“, he whispered softly, “I just missed you. You’ve been really busy and I thought I could get your attention like this.”

The blond raised his eyebrows as his eyes softened, taking Dipper's hand in his and massaging his knuckles. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, making the brunet blush slightly. “I'm free tonight and tomorrow.”

Dipper´s face lit up as he smiled. “Stay?”

Bill´s smile reflected his. “Of course.”

They talked sweet nothings long into the night, Bill playing with Dipper's hair and Dipper staring at Bill like a lovestruck idiot. Everything was perfect and something in Dipper's chest felt extremely warm.

_I´m always tired, but never of you (despite how annoying you can be)._

-

"Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know both Romeo and Juliet die at the end?"

"...no."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good explanation for this.
> 
> weLL that's that. Excuse any errors and mistakes in this, it's vaguely edited.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you liked this! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
